


Short story chapter 503

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 503, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 503

Behind some rocks, a man and a boy looked at the scene.

 

\- That’s bad… - said the man.

\- Natsu has his power, I have my memories... - said the boy -. And yes, that’s bad.

\- Without his memories, Natsu can’t control his demon part. We need to recover that book.

\- How? The book is with Zeref, in the Fairy Tail guild.

\- We’ll go there.

\- Ok. I’ll take you there.

 

Meanwhile, in Fairy Tail’s guild, Larcade was looking at the scene. A little brown fairy sat in his shoulder.

 

\- END at 50%… - said Larcade. The fairy pulled his hair -. Ouch! It’s true! What’s wrong Zeref? You left your body.

 

The little fairy looked at Natsu. Then, at Gray.

 

\- It seems he doesn’t have his memories. He’s following the Etherias instinct. He comes here to kill you. That boy is in danger.

 

The fairy denied with his head. Larcade smiled.

 

\- It’s true. He still has those memories.

 

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray.

 

\- Go away, Gray!

\- No, never. I’m going to…

\- You don’t understand! I don’t want to kill you! He’s stronger than me!

\- Who?

\- That demon… He’s trying to control me… I can’t let him do it…


End file.
